starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Umoja
Umoja is one of the three original terran-colonized worlds in the StarCraft universe. Umoja is the base of operations of the Umojan Protectorate.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Umojans consider themselves to be an enlightened people, harboring obvious contempt for their sister colonies that submit to the near-fascist yoke of the Terran Confederacy. The Umojans have rarely, if ever, been at war, and their planet has not yet been invaded by any faction or race. The Umojan government seeks peaceful contact with the protoss. Umoja is run by a Ruling Council.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). History The supercarriers Reagan and Sarengo crash landed on this world. The Sarengo, which had suffered massive systems failures during its atmospheric descent, smashed into the planet, killing all of its 8,000 passengers. The Sarengo left behind a massive crash site known as the Sarengo Canyon. The Reagan was more fortunate, making a controlled descent and landing safely. Once the ship had landed, the 'cold sleep' chambers were deactivated and the surviving passengers slowly awakened. The passengers, attempting to discern where they were and how long they had 'slept', found that the ATLAS AI system had somehow erased all knowledge of their journey from the computer banks. The exiles began to salvage their wrecked ship in an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings. The inhabitants of Umoja worked to survive in what they termed 'the New World'. Unaware that their fellows also thrived upon Tarsonis and Moria, the vagabond Umojans made do with whatever meager resources they could find. Having lost the means to communicate over interplanetary distances when the Reagan was stripped for essential materials, the Umojans lived in isolation for sixty years. Tarsonis, the largest and most technologically advanced of the Terran colonies, soon developed second generation sub-warp engines, allowing their ships to explore the myriad, barren planets of the surrounding star system and eventually led them to find the other survivors of the Long Sleep. Once reunited, the three colonies benefited from mutual trade and commerce treaties. Although Tarsonis kept pushing Umoja and Moria to join in a conglomerated government, the two colonies steadfastly refused. Some Umojans fought against the Terran Confederacy during the Guild Wars. Rivals of the Confederacy At the end of the Guild Wars circa 2489, the Umojan colony, after seeing what blatant abuse the Terran Confederacy was capable of when it annexed almost all of the Kel-Morian Combine's supporting mining guilds into its holdings, founded the Umojan Protectorate. This nationalized militia would work to keep its colony free from Confederate tyranny. Due to fear of the Confederates (along with other factors) this world was an early supporter of the Rebellion of Korhal and its successor, the Sons of Korhal. Relations with the Dominion After the Terran Confederacy was overthrown and the Sons of Korhal became the Terran Dominion, Umoja came under Emperor Mengsk's rule when the Umojan Protectorate rallied to his banner.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Umojan Protectorate later broke free from the Dominion, which was weakened by the Brood War.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Native Species Umoja has some native fauna in the form of "some really big insects" that were domesticated.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. In addition, it is seemingly the homeworld of the Skalet. Locations Sarengo Canyon (restricted zone)1998-12-11. Sarengo Canyon. SCC: Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-10 Trivia Umoja is one of the principles of Kwanzaa representing togetherness. References Category:Terrans Category: Planets